


amnesia

by midnightweeds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sports Injury, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: “Big deal for a dude who’s never touched a girl,” Semi laughs. “You might as well have kissed him right there, l/N.”“I’m really not sure why I’m friends with you people,” you say, attempting to back up when you realize where they’ve led you.Semi pants a hand on your shoulder to keep you from running. “It’s just a touch of amnesia or something. We just need you to keep him amused until after the game tomorrow. He can’t play but he doesn’t understand why.”“I don’t know when this became my problem. I don’t know how many times I have to say this, but: I don’t know Tendo.”“Don’t you want us to win?” h/N asks. “Do it for Shiratorizawa. Show some school spirit.”haikyuu headquaters server collab, sfw - "amnesia"
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr: midnightmilkteas

**_Friday_  
** “I don’t even know him,” you say, frowning as your best friend pulls you toward the nurse’s office. “Why the heck is he asking for me?”

“Just...just shut up and come on, okay? It’s the middle of the season and who knows how long he’ll be like this so, if he thinks you’re his girlfriend-”

“I’m his _what_?” You ask, tugging your arm free from her hold as you all come to a standstill a hallway away from the office.

“Oh, good,” Semi says when he spots you all. “Took you long enough.”

“I didn’t think you’d agree,” Ohira says as he pops up behind you. “Thanks for taking one for the team, l/N.”

You frown at them as you say, “I didn’t agree to anything! Why does he think I’m his girlfriend?”

“No clue,” Semi shrugs.

“I thought he liked Ushijima,” Ohira adds. “We all did, to be honest. But Ushijima didn’t react when Tendo called you his girlfriend so...”

“You said good luck to him before the game,” h/N tells you. “And he’s not gay you guys are just idiots incapable of understanding the intricacies of friendship. Don’t look at me that way,” she points as Ohira, but can’t help the smile on her lips. “It’s true.”

You wave your hand and ask, “Good luck?” You don’t notice as they begin to guide you toward the office. “I said good luck to everyone.”

“You fist bumped him, though,” h/N reminds you.

“Big deal for a dude who’s never touched a girl,” Semi laughs. “You might as well have kissed him right there, l/N.”

“I’m really not sure why I’m friends with you people,” you say, attempting to back up when you realize where they’ve led you.

Semi pants a hand on your shoulder to keep you from running. “It’s just a touch of amnesia or something. We just need you to keep him amused until after the game tomorrow. He can’t play but he doesn’t understand why.”

“I don’t know when this became my problem. I don’t know how many times I have to say this, but: I don’t _know_ Tendo.”

“Don’t you want us to win?” h/N asks. “Do it for Shiratorizawa. Show some school spirit.”

You stare blankly at her as Ohira slings an arm over her shoulders. “Way to guilt trip, babe.”

“Desperate times,” she quips. “Seriously, y/N. Just play nice this afternoon and tomorrow. One of these idiots will mind him if he’s still delirious on Sunday.”

“He’s weird but he’s a nice guy,” Semi says, unusually honest.

Ushijima steps out of the nurse’s office, brow ticking when he sees you. “Congratulations,” he says as he steps around you all. “I hadn’t realized you all were finally dating.”

You stare at his back as he walks away. “ _Finally_?”

Semi snickers, giving you a good shove into the open door.

Tendo is sitting on a bed when you walk in, mumbling to himself as the observes his nails. He’s still in his sports uniform, his team zip-up over his jersey, and as he looks up at you you see that there’s a bruise forming on the curve of his forehead and a bandage over his brow. A slow smile tugs across his face, big eyes brightening with child-like excitement when he realizes who you are.

“Uh...hi.”

His shoulders curve up to his ears, hands balling to fists on his knees excitedly before he pushes himself up from the bed.

“Oh, y/N,” he says.

You aren’t sure if you’re more surprised at him for knowing your first name or by him using it. But, he takes a step forward and surprises the hell out of you by nearly toppling over.

“Ooof,” you say as you rush to catch him. He’s lighter than you expected considering his height and muscular form, but it’s still more than you’re accustomed to supporting.

He groans, his head in the curve of your shoulder. “Thanks, honey bunny.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” you grumble as you help him to sit back down on the bed.

“Sorry, I botched the game. You aren’t mad at me, right?”

He looks up at you earnestly and you feel your face warm at the attention. Despite yourself, you pat his hair, ignoring the way his red tresses are soft and fluffy under your hand.

“No, Tendo. I’m not mad at you. It was Ushijima that took you out of the game, anyway,” you remind him as you remember the sound of the captain’s hand against the ball before it collided with Tendo’s head.

In all honesty, you’re surprised he’s awake and not in the hospital right now.

“You did a good job,” you tell him. “And you guys won.”

He smiles again, his gaze terribly devoted, and you resist turning around to leave because you’re certain this is the longest conversation you’ve ever had with him. He shouldn’t be looking at you with anything more than amused curiosity and you shouldn’t be feeling anything but sympathy.

“You took a long time to come,” he quietly says.

“I, uh...wanted to make sure you got some rest.”

He reaches for your hand and you find yourself too stunned to move. To _stop_ him. He tugs you forward, drawing your arm over his shoulder as he leans into your body. “You know I get the best rest when I’m with you, y/N.”

“Oh, good,” the nurse says, saving you from coming up with a reply as she enters the room.

Coach Saito sheepishly follows her and you know just by the look of him that he’s well aware of the fact that you most certainly aren’t dating his middle blocker.

“He’s been eagerly awaiting your arrival,” the nurse tells you. “The coaches and admin have ok’d you staying with him, given his comfort with you and your personal and familial reputation. There are just a few things I’d like to go over with you-”

> _ You: You guys are awful! _  
> ** Semi: Thank you honey bunny **  
> ** h/N: You’re the best! ** **  
> **** Ushijima: Who is this ? ** **  
> **** Soekawa: i didn’t no u all r dating ** **  
> **** Semi: That’s his [honey pot, bunny emoji], Soe **  
> _ You:We AREN’T dating! _  
> ** Ohira: Are you sure, honey bunny? ** **  
> **** h/N: Welcome to the team babe! I’ll order you a sweatshirt, k? ** **  
> **** Soekawa: how r we justifying that purchase ** **  
> **** h/N: Shut up Soe. ** **  
> **** Ohira: Yeah bro. Are you trying to deal with Ten and his shit? **  
> _ You: WOW _  
> ** Semi: she’s team nurse honey bunny ** **  
> **** Ushijima: l/N ? **  
> _ You: He’s your problem if he isn’t better by Sunday morning. _ _  
> __ You: And I’ve got some demands- _

“Good?”

Tendo props his face in his palm as he sits at his desk. He smiles as you take away his bowl, eyes tracking your movements. “You’re so pretty, y/N.”

You set the dish by his door for one of his teammates to eventually come and get. “And you’re so polite, Tendo,” you tell him, long accustomed to his statement of the night.

“You don’t usually call me Tendo,” he says as you lean next to him.

Your fingers curl over the edge of his desk as you look at him curiously. “What do I usually call you?”

He lifts his free hand from his lap, his calloused fingertip running along your knuckles before drawing along the back of your hand.

You laugh at the ticklish feeling, eyes meeting his when he smirks up at you, obviously pleased by your reaction.

“You’re so pretty,” he says again, spinning his chair and rolling closer to you. As he fits you between his legs he says, “I can’t believe you’re my girlfriend.”

“That makes two of us.”

He only stares at you in response and it’s hard to tell if it’s because of his injury or because he’s a freak; but, you stare back, allowing yourself to look at him properly for the first time. You’ve seen him in passing -in hallways and during games, every now and then when you meet h/N after she’s done with her manager duties-, but you’ve bever given him much thought.

He’s always just been the weird guy Ohira and Semi hang out with, the same as you’ve always been the [nationality] to most of your class. But, the last few hours with him have given you the chance to see that he’s strangely misunderstood by you alls class, yourself included.

He’s _cute_ and his playful, eccentric personality is more endearing than it is creepy. He likes to touch and be touched; likes eye contact and compliments, too. He’s far better at math than you are, even in his state; but, he doesn’t listen for shit, though that isn’t surprising so much as it is disappointing. And it only took about four hours to realize you were in over your head, but denial has always worked for you.

So. As you realize how cute he is, you remind yourself that you’re going back to Paris after graduation, back to the city you’d lived in for most of your life, so it really doesn’t matter how cute Tendo Satori might be, even with all of his creepiness, because you won’t ever see him again in a few months, anyway.

“It’s late,” you tell him, checking your watch to see that it’s after 10. “You should get showered for bed.”

“Will you be joining me?”

“Have I joined you before?”

He gets up, doing a little shoulder shimmy-finger dance combo as he says, “First time for everything, honey bunny.”

“Well, first time yourself into that bathroom and take a shower by yourself, _honey bunny_. I’m going to get one of your teammates to come over while I go get ready for bed, okay?”

“Are you coming back?”

You watch as he grabs his school uniform instead of pajamas and move to help him. “I told you I’m with you until Sunday, yeah?”

He wraps his arms around your shoulders and gives you a little shake. “I can’t wait, honey bunny. We’re going to have so much fun.”

“Yeah, ok. Go shower.”

> _ You: Someone come sit with him so I can get ready for bed _  
> ** Semi: Honey Bunny ** **  
> **** Semi: Conserve water ** **  
> **** h/N: omg, Semi! ** **  
> **** Ohira: Ushijima ** **  
> **** Ohira: You can’t be doing anything. Go help your mans **  
> ** Soekawa: wut r u doing ohira ** **  
> **** Ohira: I’m with my girl what are you doing **  
> ** Soekawa: ushijima is prob sleep ** **  
> **** Soekawa: i’ll b there in a sec [honey pot, bunny] **

Twenty minutes later you say goodnight to Soekawa and stand staring at Tendo’s closed door as you fight the urge to flee. It’s the reasonable thing to do, considering how frazzled your nerves are at the thought of spending the night in a boy’s dorm, but the obvious and incredible discomfort Tendo felt in his co-captain’s presence left you feeling worried for him. You can’t, in good conscience, leave just yet.

And you get a team sweatshirt out of the deal, which is pretty sweet.

You aren’t even sure that you really _want_ to leave, anyway. It’s just….a natural impulse desire.

Sighing, you turn to see Tendo standing a few feet away, watching you with wide, careful eyes as you ask, “Ready for bed?”

“Is he why you’re calling me Tendo?”

“What?” You ask, locking the door and closing the space between the two of you. “You got hurt today, remember? Soekawa is your team’s co-captain. He came to check on you while I got ready for bed.”

You feel insane explaining yourself to him, especially when you’re certain he isn’t even comprehending what’s happening.

Unsurprisingly, he asks, “Is he why you’re calling me Tendo?”

Despite yourself, you reach and curl your index finger around his, squeezing reassuringly. “What would you like me to call you, Satori?”

His eyes fall closed for a moment, his long fingers curling around yours before he pulls you into him, his other arm wrapping around your shoulders. There isn’t anything shy or hesitant about his touch and you resist the urge to push him away because it isn’t really that bad and you don’t want to. And, anyway, you aren’t sure if you’re supposed to be leaning into his fantasy or forcing him out of it but this feels nicer.

For now, at least.

“Red,” he says. “Like you always do.”

You can’t help but laugh because you have called him Red a few times. The fact that he somehow sees it as an endearment, as an equivalent to ‘honey bunny’ is charming.

“I could probably think of a better pet name, huh? Red’s kinda unoriginal.”

“You can call me anything.”

“Just not Tendo.”

His hold on your fingers and shoulders tightens. “I’m very tired, honey bunny. Let’s go to bed.”

As he gets settled you turn the light off and start toward the top bunk. “What are you doing?”

“Going to bed?”

“Up there?”

Even in the dark, you can see his pout.

“It’s best for tonight, okay? Get some rest. I’ll be right up here. And we get to chill all day tomorrow.”

“I have a game.”

“No. Remember? You got hurt. You’re supposed to be on bed rest.”

He leans close to where you’re leaning into his bunk, his red eyes searching yours. At length, he says, “You’re so pretty, y/N. Even in the dark. Like an angel.”

“You too, Red.”

He blinks slowly, nose brushing yours as though he’s going to kiss you but he doesn’t. “I have a game tomorrow, honey bunny.”

You sigh. “Nope. It was canceled. You and me all day tomorrow, okay? Get some sleep.”

_**Saturday** _  
Tendo’s staring at you when you wake up, his chin resting on his folded arms as he leans on your bunk. It’s a testament to how tall he is, but it’s also creepy as fuck.

“I don’t feel good,” he tells you.

“Ok,” you say as you sit up. “Let’s eat some breakfast and take some medicine.” You rub your face and smooth your hair before you climb out of bed. “Sleep okay?”

“No. I missed you in my arms.”

“Ah,” you say as he follows you to the bathroom. “I see how that could suck.”

“You’ll stay with me tonight, won’t you?”

“You lean in the bathroom doorway to stop him from following you in. “I’ll think about it. What do you want for breakfast?”

“A kiss.”

You take a step back, gently shutting the door as you say, “You keep brainstorming, okay?”

.

After breakfast, you all end up in your room so you can get dressed. You’re unsure of what to really do with him, considering the long list of things he can’t do. But he seems content enough to go through your things, so you lay in bed and wait for him to grow bored.

“Let’s watch a movie,” he suggests while recapping your lipstick.

“We can’t. Your head hurts.”

“Wanna read Jump?”

“Words are too small, Red. And before you ask, we aren’t going outside or to the gym. You’re supposed to be resting.”

“Can I lay with you?”

You scoot over in your bed, patting the empty space.

After he gets comfortable, he turns to face you. “Let's watch a movie,” his breath is warm and sweet against your face.

“Satori,” you say, your hand settling awkwardly on his shoulder. “Tell me about our first date.”

“You don’t remember?” 

“Do you?”

He smiles as though you’re asking him a trick question. Before he can say anything you do your best impression of his voice and say, “You’re so pretty, y/N.”

He laughs as though it’s the best joke he’s ever heard and you’re loathe to admit you like the way it makes you feel.

.

You wake up a few hours later with his face pressed against your back, shirt fisted in his hand, and for a moment you’ve forgotten the situation and nearly kick him out of your bed. But it passes quickly enough, your foot finding his atop your blanket before you quickly pull away.

“You awake, honey bunny?”

“Mmm.”

“How do you think you did on the lit exam last week?”

He doesn’t pull away from you and you don’t make him. Instead, you say, “I did okay on the Japanese version. They let the international student take the ones heavy on reading twice depending on your original score. Pretty much as long as you get an 86 you can take it in your language so I’m not worried.

“You?”

“89. ‘M not good with lit. Too many words.”

“I can help you sometime,” you hear yourself say. “If you want.”

He presses his face closer, between you and your mattress, before he says, “You’re the best.”

“Well, you _did_ help me with my math homework yesterday,” you remind him, even if he did bully you into doing it after seeing the 80 on your last test.

“I did?” He asks, but he doesn’t wait for confirmation before saying, “What are boyfriends good for if they can’t help you study? Well, cuddlings good, too.”

You open your eyes and stare at your dorm wall, wondering if you’re the one who got hit in the head with Ushijima’s serve. The feeling only intensifies when you say, “A really good hug.”

“I could use one.”

You laugh, wiggling out of his hold and turning toward him. “You’re kinda creepy, you know that?”

He searches your eyes for just a second before looking away, mumbling something you can’t hear but understand nonetheless. You reach over and ruffle his hair. “Don’t worry, Red. I like it. I’ll give you a hug when we get up, okay?”

His knees fit under the curve of yours as he says, “Okay...do you want to go for a walk?”

“When the sun goes down,” you tell him, knowing good and well he can barely make it back to his room without getting a headache. Your eyes fall closed before you ask, “When did you start playing volleyball?”

“Elementary school.” You feel the tug in your blanket when he grips the fabric between you. “Didn’t think I’d still be playing.”

“Why? Don’t you love it?”

“Feels good to block. Like I’ve won something.” His finger brushes your wrist. “It’s superficial, though.”

You look at him to see that he’s focused on your hand. As he touches your wrist again you say, “You look like you’re having a good time when you play.”

“It’s fun,” he says. “Are you going to university?”

“Yeah...I applied to a few schools. In [your country] and Paris. My parents carted us around but we spent a lot of time there growing up so it’s always felt like home.”

“No way,” he says, looking up at you. “I’m going to Paris, too.”

“No kidding?” You say, reality settling around you.

You’re in bed with a boy that you’ve never spoken more than a few sentences to because he’d gotten hit in the head so hard he thinks you're his girlfriend and for whatever screwed up reason you’re enjoying pretending despite the fact that he so clearly isn’t all here right now and….and he’s going to Paris, too. 

“You’re going to play there?”

“No,” he says, red eyes widening. “I’m going so I don’t have to.”

> _You: Did you all know we’ve been dating since halfway through first year_  
>  **Semi: Any advice for a long lasting relationship?**  
>  _You: Give each other a lot of space_ _  
> __You: Congrats on the win btw. He’s your responsibility come tomorrow morning_  
>  **Ushijima: Thank You .** **  
> ****Soekawa: lmk when u’re dun w dinner i’ll give u sum time off** **  
> **_You: mmmmmm_ _  
> __You: Maybe Ushijima?_ _  
> __You: You freaked him out yesterday. Put our relationship on the rocks_ _  
> _**h/N: Damn it Soe! Why are you always trying to steal someones girl** **  
> ****Soekawa: dk wut u’re talking about** _  
> __You: He lowkey accused me of cheating with you_ _  
> _**Semi: honey bunny :(** **  
> **_You: Dw. we’re still eloping after graduation. Since we’ll already be dressed nice._ _  
> _**h/N: This is so cute I’m so upset I’m not witnessing this**  
>  **h/N: Ushi- our children [crying emoji]** _  
> _**Ushijima: Sure .** **  
> ** Ushijima: I get to witness the wedding right ?

_**Sunday**  
_ You wake up before Tendo, surprised to find you both in the positions you fell asleep in. You resist the urge to compare yourself to how you’d woken up to him yesterday and instead memorize his face. He isn’t particularly handsome. He’s really the type of person you’d avoid looking at if you saw him on the street; but, you can’ deny that there’s something special about him.

It shines in his eyes when he’s awake and glows on his face in his sleep. The underlying creepiness of him seems to be leftover from his childhood, but he’s funny and kind and-

_‘No way...I’m going to Paris, too.’_

You aren’t completely sure what you’re supposed to do with the knowledge that you’ll both be in Paris a month after graduation. That you’re both running away, albeit for different reasons. It makes the awful fondness you’ve felt toward the premise of fate feel like a premeditated kick to your stomach with our own boots because why else would you all be doing this _now_?

“Oh, Tendo,” you sigh, surprised by the sound of interest he makes. You grip the edge of your pillow, watching as he starts to wake up.

Slowly, his eyes open, palm coming up to rub them as a smile stretches across his face. “Hi.”

“Hey,” you smile, enjoying the sound of his morning voice.

He reaches over, his thumb barely grazing your cheek before he’s scrambling away from you, eyes wide as his face flushes. He presses himself to the wall, looking from you to his hand and back again. “l/N?” He asks. “Are you- uh- what?”

You half sit up, studying him for a moment before you realize. “Oh my god,” you say. “You don’t remember.”

He swallows, looking you over before saying, “Uh, well...you have no idea how much I’d like to.”

You get out of his bed, wringing your hands on your shirt. “I’m so sorry, Tendo. I wasn’t thinking. It didn’t occur to me that you wouldn’t remember. I’ll uh- I’m going to text Ushijima so he and the coaches can come-”

“Hey, hey, hey,” he says, getting out of bed and stumbling toward you.

You reach out to steady him. “Be careful. Ushijima hit you in the head with his serve.”

Tendo reaches over your shoulder to lean a hand against his dresser, trapping you between him and the piece of furniture. “That explains why my head hurts,” he says quietly, balling his free hand into a fist and pressing it against his head. He hesitates for just a moment before leaning into your shoulder, the side of his fist the only thing keeping his body from touching yours. It’s such a stark difference from yesterday that you’re overwhelmed by how bad you feel. As though you’d taken advantage of him.

You finish your text to Ushijima and toss your phone to his bed, hesitating before you rest our hand on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Tendo.”

“You didn’t hit me,” he says, wincing slightly.

“Sit down. You’re probably getting dizzy, yeah? I’ll get you your medicine.”

You guide him back over to his bunk and busy yourself with grabbing his pills and a bottle of water from his mini-fridge. After he takes the pills you offer him a banana and sit down at his desk. You all stare at each other as he eats and it’s about as awkward as anyone would imagine.

“I don’t understand why we woke up together,” he says at length.

“Well...you were upset with me for not sleeping with you the night before. And, you know, your logic was that we’d already napped together in my room so it wouldn’t be any different, really. Which is _true_ , but I see now that I should have thought better of it. Because you were also very confused last night.”

Tendo massages the side of his head, blinking repeatedly. For a moment you worry you’ve said too much while attempting to keep the whole truth for the coaches to share, but then he says, “I may not remember last night, but I remember being in class yesterday morning, l/N. I certainly wouldn’t forget being in your room.”

You half-laugh, rubbing your forehead. “Right...um. It’s Sunday, Tendo. You suffered a head injury from Ushijima’s serve and the team asked me to look after you.”

His eyes widen in horrified surprise. “They _what?_ ”

“It’s just that you were insisting on playing in yesterday’s game and you also thought I was your girlfriend? So, I distracted you and we just spent the day together yesterday.”

A slow smile stretches across his face, and it’s the same one you’ve grown way too familiar with. You mentally beg the universe for a knock on the door but it never comes.

“I didn’t think you were a jokester, l/N. I like it.” He nods, but the movement proves to be too much for him as he winces. “Did Semi put you up to this? Wakatoshi is the only one who knows about my cru- did you say it’s Sunday?”

Thankfully, there’s a knock on the door. You jump up to answer it, stopping only when Tendo’s hand catches yours. The pair of you stare at each other for a moment and you realize all you want to hear is him say _you’re so pretty, y/N_ while he’s conscious and it’s terribly embarrassing.

There’s another knock, followed by a, “l/N? Tendo?”

You smile softly, giving his hand a squeeze before pulling free and answering the door. “Hi, good morning.”

“Have you mentioned anything to him?” Coach Saito asks before they come in.

Nodding you say, “He knows it’s Sunday and that he suffered an injury. He doesn’t remember yesterday, though.”

“They said that he likely wouldn’t remember when he regained his sense,” the older coach says. “Thank you, Miss. l/N. You’ve been very helpful. We’ll let you get your things before we come in.”

You grab your bag and look around for your phone before Tendo hands it to you from his bunk. “Thanks,” you say. “I’m glad you’re feeling better, Tendo. I hope you aren’t upset with me for this morning.”

“No,” he says softly. “Far from it.”

“See you tomorrow,” you say before darting from his room and escaping to yours.

**_Monday_  
** “Sooo?”

h/N spins in her seat to look at you. She folds her leg into her chair, pressing it against the back for support as she starts to eat her lunch. You stare at her, waiting for her to continue.

Frowning, she says, “Didn’t Tendo confess?”

“Huh? I mean...a few times, sure.”

“No I mean...Last night? Didn’t he confess?” She winces at your look of surprise. “Oh craps. Ok, um...act surprised? He’s had the biggest crush on you forever, y/N! Ushi and I figured this was the best time to push him in your direction, especially since he already thought you were his girlfriend.”

You rub your forehead. “I didn’t know you and Ushijima were friends like that.”

“I’ve been the manager since first year. He and I are probably the closest on the team. After Reon and I, obviously.”

“Ok. Bizarre.”

She waves her chopsticks flippantly, causing you to smirk. “Listen. He told me he doesn’t remember anything, but he feels different. And by the way you avoided me all of yesterday I’m assuming you’re feeling something, too.

“He’s a bit weird and I know you’re leaving after we graduate but,” she shrugs. “We could go on double dates. And I bet he’d do your math homework if you asked.”

You sigh, looking down at your own lunch for a minute. Before you can refocus on her, you see Tendo standing in your classroom doorway, Ohira lingering behind him. When your eyes meet his, he turns around to leave, but Ohira pushes him into the room, saying something you don’t catch.

h/N hops up from her seat with an excited squeak, patting Tendo on the shoulder as she darts past him. You watch as he swallows, rubbing the back of his neck before he makes his way over and sits in the seat next to you.

“You aren’t practicing already, are you?”

“What? Oh...no. I’m not in class. Couldn’t wear my normal sweats to come see you, though,” he draws his fingers across the desktop, looking at you from the corner of his eye. He takes a deep breath before looking over at you, squinting against the sun behind you.

You get up to sit on the opposite side of him, hesitating before patting his arm reassuringly. “Are you feeling a little better?”

“Sort of. Semi is staying with me until I get my bearings. He’s not as nice as you.”

You laugh, ignoring the way your breath catches when he reacts excitedly to hearing it. “You can’t even remember.”

He shrugs, pulling your charger from his pocket and showing it to you before setting it on your desk. “I wanted to give that to you last night but I couldn’t remember how to get to your room. And I realized I didn’t have your number.”

“Are you asking me for my number?”

He smiles as though he’s keeping a secret. You want in on it more than you’ve ever wanted anything, but his eyes catch something over your shoulder and you realize Semi and Soekwaw have joined h/N and Ohira outside of your classroom.

“Wakatoshi outed me to the team.”

“Outed you?”

“About my crush on you,” he admits, eyes leaving yours for a moment before looking back at you. “I heard you laugh and I haven’t been able to get it out of my head. Sorry if that’s weird. And I understand you aren’t interested in being my girlfriend, but I couldn’t keep it a secret any longer. Especially if I told you and can’t remember.” He winces at the thought, but it doesn’t diminish anything he’s said.

“Why do you think I’m uninterested?”

His eyes widen. “Are you- do…” He laughs, pressing the swells of his palms to his eyes. “Oh, gosh.”

“I’ll make it easy for you, Tendo,” you say as you get up.

He gets up too, half startling you. When you realize he isn’t going to topple over you say, “You thinking I was your girlfriend was fun for me. All it took was a day and a half for me to get too used to hearing you call me honey bunny and tell me how pretty I am” -he blushes, looking away from you; you reach for his hand, twisting your index finger around his- “so you just keep that up. And promise you’ll help me with my math homework,” you add, playfully pointing at him when he finally looks back at you. 

“Yeah,” he says. “I promise.”

“Good,” you say, leaning closer to him. “And just so you know-”

He freezes, eyes wide and finger tightening around yours as your lips brush his cheek.

“I’m going to need help in Paris, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> check out [this post](https://vixen-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/627277170066309120/) for other works in the server collab
> 
> xo, weeds


End file.
